


Not His

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Lucifer (Supernatural), Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hellhounds, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Thousands of years ago, you used to be a hellhound, Lucifer’s favourite. Today, you lived with Gabriel. When both of you meet him in the bunker, things get a bit messy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT SO MY REQUEST IS FOR THE READER TO BE LIKE A HELLHOUND AND CAN TRANSFORM TO A HUMAM FEMALE AND HER AND GABE ARE TOGETHER AND LIKE SHES LUCIFERS FAVORITE HELLHOUND BUT SHE REMINDS GABE THAT SHES HIS AND ONLY HIS AND GODDDDDD

You were never born, not literally. Thousands of years ago, you opened your eyes and you _were there,_ like magic. The first ever hellhound Lucifer created. 

You were a bit close to him: Being the first one of you to ever exist, you were different from the others. You were immortal and could change your form to a humanoide. You could think differently from any of the servers, and weren’t just one to follow every order, making you his favourite. 

Making you his _partner_.

Or at least that was what he made you think you were.

But you took time to find out the true reason he created you, the _real_ reason. You were his pet, his property. He was bored and needed something to play with, so he created you. You could hunt someone down and kill them to his pleasure, and could _give him_ any pleasure. 

But now you weren’t his anymore. Lucifer was different from the archangel you once knew, sick and caged in hell and you were free, living with a _different_ archangel. 

“Love?” Gabriel called you away from your thoughts. 

You raised your head to look at him and your boyfriend reached out to you. 

“Are you ready?” 

You nodded, closing your eyes as his wings took you to the Men Of Letters’s bunker. 

“Open your eyes.” He whispered, kissing your temple. 

 You complied, and he let you go with a smirk. But before you could more more than an inch, he held you again, his face changing drastically. 

“Gabriel.” The voice behind you said and your archangel’s wings wrapped around you instantly. 

You recognised that tone, and the chill in the air only confirmed your guess. 

Lucifer. 

“Y/N.” He greeted you, ignoring his brother’s behaviour. 

A chill ran your back. 

“What are you doing here?” Gabriel inquired. “You are supposed to be on the...”

“Cage? Yeah, I left. Y/N.” He insisted. “How’s my favourite girl? We don’t see each other is been... Thousand of years?” 

You looked up at Gabriel, convincing him of letting you go with a exchange of looks and thoughts. When you were free from the cage his wings made around you, you finally saw the fallen archangel

“A couple of thousands of years, yes.” You looked at him, trying to be brave. 

“You still look the same.” He noticed, and you didn’t know if he was happy or annoyed about that. “Are you still the good girl you used to be? I missed you in the cage. I thought you were going to stay with me there.”

You swallowed down hard. 

It took you a long time to convince yourself you weren’t a toy and Gabriel was the one how taught you _you_ were the one in control of your destiny, and not Lucifer. For thousands of years he played with you, trained you and made you feel like just an object. But you weren’t an object.

“Come here, pet.” He commanded.

You made a face. He wasn’t your owner, not anymore. He had no rights on you.

“I’m not your pet.” You stepped closer to Gabriel. 

Lucifer arched his eyebrows, surprised, and the two Winchesters entered the room with clueless faces, making you look at them. 

“Let’s leave.” You said to Gabriel, ignoring the humans in there. 

Your archangel reached out to hold you, but Sam also reaching out in order to stop you. 

“We need your help.” He stated. 

You shook your head. 

“I’m not staying in the same place as him.”

And in a second, Gabriel’s wings took both of you away again. 

Before you could say anything, he kissed you, and you realised he was even more disturbed than you were in such situation. 

“It’s okay.” You touched his face, rubbing your thumbs in circles on his cheeks. “It’s okay, he’s gone.” 

He hugged you tight, pressing your face against his chest. 

“You’re not his.” He muttered. “ _You are not his!_ ”

“I’m not.” You stated. 


End file.
